New destines
by EmeraldBlood
Summary: Here! My first Fanfic! I hope Minna-san likes it! R&R! Enjoy! I can't do summeries!
1. Prolouge

Tenshi Artemis: I own nothing!  
  
~~  
  
She ran as fast as her legs would take her. She was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. Her clothes were torn, tatter and covered in her blood. She tripped and fell.  
She slowly pulled herself back to her feet. And looked around.  
  
She couldn't remember where she was, she didn't remember anything, to be more exact. All she knew was that she was being chased, and her hunter would kill her if he caught her.  
She was in a city, that was for sure. She came up to a large white dome shaped building. She ran towards it. She could hear her hunter chasing her. She could hear his sneakers, and knew he was there.  
She fiddled with gate. She couldn't get it to unlock. "You can't run anymore! I got you! And you're not getting away this time!"  
  
She heard him say , as he rounded the corner. She finally got it to open. She ran as fast as she could to the door. She banged on it. "Help me!! Please!! Someone help!!"  
  
She shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping to Kami that someone was home. The light came on.  
The man that had been hunting her, growled and turned and left. Not wanting to get caught. As he left he shouted, "I'll get you Sailor! You can't hide forever! I'll be back!"  
  
She watched the door begin to open, as her legs went weak and she fell unconscious.  
  
~~  
  
He was trying to sleep. Everyone was gone but him. And he wanted to sleep. That's all.  
When he was almost a sleep, he heard something banging on the door. He was going to ignore it. But a scream came from outside. "Help me!! Please!! Someone help!!"  
  
He stood and walked to the door. And turned on the light. When he opened it, he saw a man running away, and the woman that had been screaming looked at him with scared eyes, she fell unconscious.  
  
He caught her in his arms. He looked her over, she was covered in wounds. And had lost allot of blood. He picked her up and took her inside.  
  
~~  
  
Tenshi Artemis: There! I hope you guys like it! I need everyone to vote on who they want the couple to be.  
  
Usagi/Trunks  
  
Usagi/Vegeta  
  
Usagi/Goku  
  
Hotaru/Trunks  
  
Hotaru/Vegeta  
  
Hotaru/Goku  
  
Rini/Trunks  
  
Rini/Vegeta  
  
Rini/Goku  
  
Please vote! The sooner everyone votes the sooner the next chap will be up! 


	2. Meeting Vegeta and Bulma

Artemis: Ok! I want to thank everyone who reveiwed! To everyone who reveiwed, I want to make this as orignal as I can. So I came up with an Idea to make this a orignal fic. I can't say how, all I can say is to read the story. Disclaimer: If I owned anything do you really think I'd do this?! I'd be to busy spending money! Anyway, unless you want the soda I'm drinking, don't sue!  
  
On with the Story!  
  
~~The Mans P.O.V~~ He carried her back inside the house. Her long hair had fallen down and dragged along the floor. He laid her down on the couch. He walked away and went to get some bandages.  
  
~~ The girls P.O.V~~  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
'Wha? Where am I?'  
  
She asked herself. She thought for a minute. She didn't even know who she was, or why she was here. Loads of different questions ran through her head. She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain ran up her arm and then through the rest of her. "OW!"  
  
She screamed. She heard a door open, and she looked towards the door. A woman with blue hair, that was down to her shoulders, and she was holding something in her hands. She turned to look at the girl. In the womans arms was a baby. "Who are you?"  
  
The woman asked, as she walked towards the girl. "I...I...don't know...?"  
  
~~Bulma's P.O.V~~  
  
Bulma picked Trunks up and walked towards the house. She turned and said goodbye to Yamcha, before she walked into her house. She turned and saw a red haired, red eyed girl laying on her couch, peeking up from her postion. 'Did Vegeta hurt her?!'  
Bulma asked as she noticed the cuts on the girls face. "Who are you?"  
  
"I...I...don't know...?"  
  
The girl asnwered. One thing ran through Bulma's head. "VEGETA!!!!!!!"  
  
~~ Vegeta's P.O.V~~ Vegeta growled and turned around. He didn't usally help others out. But if he had left the red-haired onna in front of the door, he'd never hear the end of it from the blue-haired shrew.  
He walked out of the kitchen. First Aid kit in his hand. "What is it Onna!?"  
  
He shouted. Bulma glared at him. His atenttion ran over to the red- haired girl he had carried into the house.  
  
~~The Girls P.O.V~~  
  
Her red eyes looked at the man.  
He was short, but taller then her, he had red-black hair, that stuck up like a flame, black eyes and was olive in skin color.  
  
He was staring right at her, and it was bothering her a little. His eyes left her and went to the other woman. "What did you do to this woman?!"  
  
The blue-haired woman shouted. "He...didn't do anything to me miss..."  
  
She said as she looked at the other woman.  
  
~~Third persons P.O.V~~  
  
Bulma looked at the red hair girl. And then over at Vegeta.  
Vegeta walked over and dropped the first aid kit on the coffe table. "Vegeta! Where are you going?!"  
  
Bulma shouted, as Vegeta walked towards the steps. "To sleep! You take care of the Onna, Onna!"  
Vegeta shouted. Bulma glared at him. She walked over to the girl and laid Trunks down on the chair next to the couch. "Hi, I'm Bulma. And You are?"  
  
"I can't remember?"  
  
The red head said. Bulma looked at her. "Oh, ok. Well, I think we'll call you...Ruby! 'Cause of your eyes. I think your hair is just dirty, why don't we get you cleaned up and then I'll dress your wounds ok?"  
  
"Umm...I guess..."  
  
'Ruby' said as she looked at Bulma. Bulma helped Ruby to her feet and then picked up Trunks. Ruby wobbled a little, but quickly caught her balance. Bulma led Ruby up the stairs and into the bathroom." I'll just put Trunks to bed and then I'll get you to some clean clothes ok?"  
  
Bulma said as she left. Ruby turned on the water and got in. Her long hair began to annoy the heck out of her. And she didn't know why it was so long. She dicided that she would cut it. But first, she needed to stop the pain. She was covered in so many cuts, and bruises that it kinda bothered her. 'Where did I get all of these?'  
  
She asked in her head. She rinsed her hair out and was surprised at the color it came out. A light cotton candy pink. And her skin wasn't pale, but was very tanned. She finished her shower and got out.  
She found a pink tank top and a pair of white pjamama's bottoms.  
  
Once she changed she walked out of the bathroom and back towards the steps. As she walked her vision began to blur. She was hit by a wave of dizzness, she caught her balance, well almost, but she stepped on her long pink hair just as she got to the steps, and tripped, thinking for sure would fall. A pair of strong arms caught her. She looked up to see Vegeta's black eyes staring down at her.  
Ruby heard a angered growl come from the man. "Umm..sorry?"  
  
"Don't sorry me, Onna!"  
  
"Onna? Call me Ruby."  
  
"I'll call you what I want to Onna!"  
  
"OOHH!!! IT'S RUBY! NOT ONNA!!! AND IF YOU CALL ME ONNA AGAIN I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO THE MOON AND BACK!!!!"  
  
"I've been farther then that Onna."  
  
"OHH!!! IF I HAD MY CRYSTAL WITH ME YOU'D BE IN BIG TROUBLE!!"  
  
Ruby shouted, a fire in her ruby red eyes, she didn't know where the crystal thing came from. She glared at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't know why but he liked the way she looked when she was angry. It was the way her red eyes lit up. "Onna! Don't start with me!!"  
  
"Start with you?! I didn't start anything!!! YOU DID!!!"  
  
Ruby shouted. Vegeta pushed her backwards, sending her into the wall, and walked pass her, without saying anything or even looking back at her. Ruby pulled herself up, ignoring the pain that ran through her whole body.  
She walked down the steps and found Bulma in the living room. "Umm...Miss?"  
  
"Oh! Your done! Ok, come and sit down, and I'll get your wounds dressed. And call me Bulma."  
  
Bulma said as she watched Ruby walk towards her. She was amazed at the color of Ruby's hair, a perfect cotton candy pink. And at how long it was and the way it was so wavy.  
Ruby sat down on the couch, and Bulma looked her wounds over. "Well, there's nothing to bad. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've been feeling a little dizzy since I woke up and my arm really hurts."  
  
Ruby said. Bulma nodded, and thought about it. She looked up at Ruby, there was a long cut on her arm, a cut that would most likely leave a scar. She picked up a few things and started to clean Ruby's wounds and bandages.  
  
After Ruby was bandaged and all. Bulma took her up stairs and showed her to her room.  
  
~~ The Sailor Senshi~~  
  
Usagi was a nervous wreck.  
Last week, Chibiusa-Now called Rini- came back to the past, as a teenager, with a friend. Hotaru. They came to visit only for two weeks, but something happened. Rini and Hotaru had been attacked by a new enemy, and Rini had disappeared.  
Hotaru had come back badly beated up. Mamoru was gone. He had disappeared, it was like he had never been. The only people who remembered him, were the Sailors. "Usa-chan?"  
  
Ami said in a worried voice as she looked at her friend. Usagi had just been sitting there. Hotaru looked at Usagi. "Queen Serenity, I am so sorry. I tried to protect her and I failed. I really tried."  
  
Usagi looked at the ebony haired teen. "Don't worry Taru-chan. I know that you tried. It's not your falut and I don't blame you. Ami please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Rei, have you been able to see any visions?"  
  
"Iie, gomen Usagi. The fire won't speak with me today."  
  
"Ami? Have you found anything on your computer?"  
  
"Iie. It's like both of them just disappeared off the face of the earth..."  
  
"Do you think maybe, someones trying to hid them?"  
  
Minako said. Everyone looked at her. They all thought about it for a minute.  
  
"It's very possable. But there's only one I can think of that has that kind of power..."  
  
"Pluto..."  
  
Usagi said to herself. The inners and outers looked at her. Pluto had been at the Time Gates for the past three years. She hadn't since Paroh 90.  
  
~~  
  
Artemis: There! I hope everyone likes! Please R&R! 


End file.
